the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose meets Not-Allison
Rose is sitting in her lab, writing some notes in her book. She had tested a new potion on one of the other lodgers...and the results had been quite intriguing to her. And now she was noting them down, along with the recipe below that- 'I wonder how everyone is doing today?' -She thought to herself, a small smile coming to her lips, as she closed the book and moved some of her hair out of her eyes- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *While Rose is' working in her lab a few floors above the ground a rattling sound comes from the window followed by a knocking. While it's hard to tell what's out there considering the curtains are drawn, it's clear that someone wants to come in.* RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose could just barely hear the sounds from above, and looked up- What now? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The knocking grows more panicked.*' RBDECEPTICON17: Crap...what on earth is happening? -Rose wanted to go see, but she was scared to leave her lab- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The knocking stops and the hinge of the window is' jostled for a bit before it opens. A girl in a worn, dirty, and bloody suit tumbles out from the window with a panicked look on her face.* CLOSE IT!! QUICKLY!! RBDECEPTICON17: What the hell!? Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl jumps up and shut the window and closes the' curtains as quickly and quietly as possible.* I hope she didn't see me!! RBDECEPTICON17: Huh? -Rose sat in her seat in bewilderment- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl looks back at Rose for the first time.* Oh!' Hello! You're new! RBDECEPTICON17: Hi. What's your name? -Rose asked, trying not to be rude...even though the person just broke into her lab- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl pauses for a moment and thinks...*' Well...Jasper calls me Spy and Mz. Hyde calls me Allison but neither of those are my name and I don't have a name... *The train of thought dies off and she quickly changes subject.* So You're new! What's you're name? *The girl then peeks behind the curtians.* RBDECEPTICON17: I'll call you Allison...sounds nice. And i'm Rose, Rose Knowles. -The blonde answered, getting out of her seat in order to shake the other woman's hand- Hyde without a Jekyll:' It's nice to meet you Rose! By the way do you know if' Hela is coming here? I rather avoid her if possible. RBDECEPTICON17: No...I don't believe i've even heard that name before...and why do you want to avoid her? -Rose questioned curiously- Hyde without a Jekyll:' Well, I was climbing around the outside of the building' to try and get some new ideas, but then I saw Hela in the grounds below. She's got scary eyes, and a big smile, and a knife. So when I saw her I realized that I needed to get inside before she saw me, cause I was hoping to watch and study her. And it's very hard to study someone if they know you're watching them. RBDECEPTICON17: True...I would know. -Rose muttered the last part...watching the doctor and Mr Hyde...was probably the worst idea she had ever had- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl nods.* So you're new. What do you study?' RBDECEPTICON17: S-Sexology... -Rose stuttered nervously...she never got over telling other lodgers what she did- Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The girl's bow creases and she tenses.* ok...What kind' of sex? Consented or...? RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose blushed brightly, before speaking up- Consented of course. I try my best to find new ways to awaken the inner urges and...kinks, as I have dubbed them..of many people in the society, to show people that it's alright to have such urges and to let them out from time to time. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She relaxes* Oh! Ok! Obtained From OC Introduction (Finally did this! X3) Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hela's Arc